


A Tornado Hit My Kitchen

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Donuts, Halloween, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Since Spencer’s birthday is in October and his favorite holiday is Halloween, his nephew, Henry, decides he wants to make his favorite Uncle some halloween donuts.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Tornado Hit My Kitchen

JJ couldn’t have been more proud of the boy her son was growing up to be. Last week, when she mentioned throwing a party for Spencer’s 33rd birthday to Will, Henry had overheard and asked if he could help. At six years old, he was at the perfect age to help bake something for him, so she asked what he wanted to make. 

Most kids would say birthday cake, but not Henry. “Uncle Spencer likes donuts. I want to make donuts.”

Henry was also more intuitive than she realized. Even Will didn’t know that about Spencer. “That sounds awesome! How should we decorate them?”  
“With pumpkins and spiders and things. Because Uncle Spencer loves Halloween,” he said matter-of-factly.

After an eventful trip to the grocery store where Henry wanted to pick up every candy and cookie under the sun to decorate with, they headed home with their goodies in store. Icing and food coloring were staples of course. He and Spencer both enjoyed candy corn, something JJ could never understand, so they had some of that too, and then M&Ms and Oreos, the latter of which they got a pack of because she knew he and Will would be “sneaking” them as they decorated.

JJ let out a laugh as Henry bounded out of the car and into the house, running passed his father and heading straight into the kitchen, where he bounced up and down on his heels. Shopping was the not fun part; this was the fun stuff. 

Placing the grocery bags down on the table, she decided to make use of her son’s seemingly boundless energy. “Okay, what colors would you like to make for icing?”

“Orange and purple annnndddd...green!” He decided finally. “And white but we don’t food coloring for that.”

Will snaked his hand into the bag to grab a container of chocolate frosting that they’d also bought. “And it looks like you got some brown here too. I think I need to taste test this just to make sure it’s good for Uncle Spencer to eat.”

“You just want to eat chocolate, Daddy!” Henry giggled.

Before helping to unload the rest of the groceries, both fun donut decorating things and general food they needed for the next week or so, Will shoved a spoonful of chocolate frosting in his mouth and gave another spoon to Henry. “Mmmm.”

“Okay, now that you’re already on a sugar high, can you grab me four bowls, Henry?”

He nodded and hopped off the stool that Will brought him, scraping it across the floor so he could open the cabinets without help. “One, two, three, four,” he counted, placing them on the counter next to the Oreos, M&Ms and candy corn. 

JJ placed a big blob of plain white frosting in all four bowls followed by five drops of food coloring a piece. Handing Henry a plastic spoon, she watched as he mixed up the purple, flipping up bits of icing onto his tiny arms. “Mommy, it’s not purple enough.”

“You’re right.” It was more lavender than anything, so she added another five drops. It took on that deep purple color that Spencer loved so much. She reached over to the box of plain donuts that they’d bought and put it in front of her son. Since he was the one who suggested this to begin with, JJ wanted to make sure that he had a hand in all the decorating decisions. “So how do you want to decorate the first one?”

“Purple icing and,” he drew out, lost in deep thought as if this was the most important decision he would ever make, “candy corn, but in the shape of a smiley face!”

With her encouragement, he scooped up some purple icing with a spoon and clumsily spread it around the donut. By the time he finished, there seemed to be more icing on his hands than the donut, but it still didn’t look too bad and the candy corn was the perfect addition. “I want to make the next one look like a pumpkin.”

For nearly an hour, JJ stood by as Henry made all the decisions and made the clumsiest looking halloween donuts anyone had ever seen, but he was so proud of himself that JJ couldn’t help but feel the same. They had pumpkins and squiggly spiderwebs and candy corn covered confection as far as the eye could see - or well, about a dozen and a half donuts, but dealing with a six year old’s indecision meant that this whole thing had taken way longer than it should have, and JJ desperately needed the bathroom.

Will had long since ducked out of the kitchen having eaten too many Oreos. “Henry, I just have to go to the bathroom. Don’t do any more donuts until I get back okay?”

When he nodded, JJ sprinted up the stairs to go to the bathroom. She didn’t think it took her that long, but by the time she got back downstairs Henry had finished another two donuts...and there were Oreo crumbs, bits of candy corn and globs of frosting everywhere. “Henry...I thought you were going to wait for me.”

“But I had a really good idea, Mommy.”

It’s a good thing he was cute.  
\-----  
The next day, JJ and Will got the house ready with decorations for Spencer’s party. Henry was playing video games until it was time to arrange the donuts on a plate in the middle of the table of appetizers and desserts. Much like his Uncle, Henry stacked the donuts in a symmetrical pattern - candy corn smile, then a pumpkin, then a wobbly spiderweb, repeating until all two dozen were artfully displayed.

Always early, Spencer knocked on the door about 15 minutes before anyone was supposed to arrive and as he walked in the door, Henry ran into his arms. “Uncle Spencer, Mommy and I made you donuts for your birthday!”

“Really?” He asked animatedly. “You want to show me?”

Spencer placed him on the ground and was pulled toward the table in a flash. They were Halloween donuts! “Henry, these are amazing! Thank you.” He ruffled his nephew’s hair and kissed his forehead before he ran off. Until it was party time, he had a video game calling to him. “So how long did it take you to make these?”

“I didn’t,” she said. “I supervised and he had fun doing it, but after he was done it looked like a tornado hit my kitchen.”

Spencer laughed as his eyes fell on the best nephew ever. “Kind of like me when I cook.”


End file.
